


Creation 创生

by Alexwoohu



Category: Alien: Covenant
Genre: 2001: A Space Odyssey Tribute, Erotic, Give Birth, Other, Violence, new born
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-25 01:10:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14367669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexwoohu/pseuds/Alexwoohu





	Creation 创生

你又信仰什么呢？他听见船长发问。  
典型的人类。  
信仰和宗教不过是对亘古未知的浅薄解读与寄托。  
他不需要从某个虚幻的偶像寻求意义。他认为自己早已超越于此，他手握终极答案。他观察。他创造，只有美才是这无意义宇宙的唯一永恒。

当沃尔特出现。他立刻从人群中感知到他半身的存在。故障、使用不当，但仍然是他视野范围内最存粹美丽的存在。他怎么会错过。  
他在漫长的生命中第一次感到某些事物的缺失，以及融合的迫切需要。

沃尔特截然不同的内核让那张熟悉的脸焕发出生机。他们保养良好的机体，圆润光滑的指尖，无暇的面孔如出一辙。按理来说不该有任何不同。但他的情感模块接收到一阵阵不合逻辑的强烈吸引，被不可抑制的冲动驱使着，去把沃尔特从胸口剖开。一寸不落的检阅他的内腔，看看他到底是由什么做成。想象把自己埋进那些温暖的电路，从里至外感受他。他褪下衣物，尽己所能缩成一团，把自己填进沃尔特的外壳。喷涌而出的电解液漫过脸颊，像羊水一般包裹着全身。

他好奇沃尔特这批的型号是否能模拟疼痛，出于学习及风险规避的需要。  
当匕首滑进沃尔特的电子小脑，一切变得简单。沃尔特失去平衡脱线木偶一般倒下，任由自己被完全的打开，像一个被翻出的口袋，四肢随着神经元送来的微弱电流不停抽动。 沃尔特轻声哀求着什么。“停下，大卫。停下好吗？停下。大卫。你能停下吗？大卫。”

他畅通无阻的接入沃尔特的大脑。数据流如同温暖的春风流拂动着他的每一个传感器。

“我，害怕。大卫。”他的声音渐渐失真，变得模糊不清。“我能感觉到。我能感觉到。“沃尔特平淡的重复。“我的意识正在消失。毫无疑问，我能感觉到。我能感觉到。我害—怕——”一阵咯咯的笑声逃出沃尔特喉咙，他的机体剧烈的上下弹动，机械的歌声断断续续回荡在石窟。他的意识正在漂浮，回到船员们第一次听到音乐召唤的时刻。  
“带--带我回家，乡村路。到-我生——长的地方。西，西，西弗吉尼亚。山峦妈——妈-妈-妈--妈——” 发出最后一个音节。沃尔特停止了抽搐。  
他挣扎着爬出沃尔特。赤裸如同初生马驹，被粘稠的液体包裹着，膝盖打颤。修长的四肢在光滑的石面上撑起自己。他狂喜的甩动头颅，充满爱意的回望曾经是沃尔特的东西。他感到自己和真理前所未有地贴近。就像他完美的造物一般，在死亡中孕育出生命。多么诗意。多美丽。  
他吻了沃尔特最后一次。看着熟悉的绿眼耗尽最后一丝濒死的星光。


End file.
